The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device.
Conventionally, a seat sliding device is known that slidably supports a conveyance seat such as a vehicle seat. For example, a seat sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-231298 comprises a fixed-side rail, a movable-side rail, and sliding bodies. The movable-side rail is configured to support a seat and to be assembled to the fixed-side rail so as to be slidable with respect to the fixed-side rail. The sliding bodies are members interposed between the fixed-side rail and the movable-side rail, and make the movable-side rail slide in a sliding direction with respect to the fixed-side rail.
To an end portion of the movable-side rail, a cover member is attached to cover the end portion of the movable-side rail, so as to inhibit limbs or the like of a person seated on a conveyance seat from contacting the end portion of the movable-side rail, to reduce the risk of the limbs or the like reaching an internal space of the fixed-side rail, and to improve its appearance.